


Inspiration

by Kalloway



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18518962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Tina comes to pick up Mila from work.





	Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> from femslashficlets, 'playlist'.  
> Dec 6, 2018

The diner was nearly empty when Tina strolled in. It wasn't a surprise; it was getting pretty late but not quite late enough for the late, late crowd to wander in. Mila was leaning on the counter, scribbling on her order pad until she looked up to greet her customer. 

"Do you have a usual yet?" Mila asked with a little smile. 

"One pretty waitress, please," Tina replied. 

"Fifteen more minutes and I'm all yours." Mila quickly flipped the page on her pad and then tucked it away. 

"What were you working on?" 

"Um, workout playlist," Mila admitted with the slightest of blushes. Well, that was interesting. 

"Oh?" 

"'Eye of the Tiger' and embarrassing stuff..." 

Tina laughed. She'd certainly had a mix or two with some of the ol' classics. "Nothing wrong with that. But I was hoping you'd say it had something by your favorite wrestler-actress-singer-politician. 

Mila didn't need to say a word. Her blush said everything. 

"Fourteen minutes and I'll just sing for you?" Tina suggested. 

Even after all this time, Mila looked completely gobsmacked. When was she going to realize that Tina would just... do whatever? Honestly... 

"I'll have a Coke while I'm waiting?" 

"On the house."


End file.
